User devices, including, but not restricted to, wireless mobile communication devices, personal computers, laptop or portable computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, may generate cryptographic keys for use in a public key infrastructure (PKI) scheme. In a PKI scheme, a device generates a public key and a corresponding private key. However, such keys are of little use unless the public key is reliably associated with the identity of the user device, or of the user of the user device.
A public key certificate (or identity certificate) is an electronic document, issued by a trusted party. The public key certificate incorporates a digital signature to bind together a public key with an identity—information such as the name of a person or an organization, an associated address and so forth. The certificate can be used to verify that a public key belongs to a device or an individual.
An identity certificate typically contains: a public key; an owner's name; an expiration date of the public key; an identity of the Certificate Authority that issued the digital certificate; a serial number for the digital certificate; and a digital signature of the issuer.